


Scream in the night

by SasuNarufan13



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Character Death, Description of wounds, M/M, Mentioned Slash, So nothing explicit, Suspense, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasuNarufan13/pseuds/SasuNarufan13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Never walk alone on a dark road. It's not safe." What happens when Naruto ignores this advice?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scream in the night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pokeyspot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokeyspot/gifts).



> This was a birthday fic for my best friend pokeyspot ^^ It was my first time actually writing something with suspense instead of angst or smut LOL  
> I edited it, so I apologize for any mistakes left behind
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto - Kishimoto owns it

**Scream in the night**

"Are you sure you don't need me to drive you home?" Kiba suggested when the blond boy stood up after downing his can of beer.

Blue eyes sparkled with mirth and a mouth with full, pink lips stretched out in a wide grin. "Naah, I'll be all right. Some fresh air will be good for me," Naruto laughed and grabbed his orange jacket. "Besides," he winced a bit, "if I still smell like cigarettes when I get home, Sasuke will throw a fit."

Kiba winced sympathetically, when he thought of the cold, dark haired boy. "Yeah, you better don't get him mad."

It was still considered a miracle by most people that Naruto and Sasuke formed a couple, even after all the fights they had. They had practically nothing in common, yet they had been best friends since they were five before they turned into lovers two years ago when they were seventeen.

The saying "Opposites attract" was practically invented for them.

"Good luck with your test Monday." Naruto waved to his other friends and exited the dorm shared by Kiba and Shino.

He stepped over a boy who was sprawled out in the hallway, already too drunk to stay awake. A couple was making out, leaning against the wall, opposite of the elevator, when Naruto arrived there. Rolling his eyes when the guy's hands started to grope the girl's arse, Naruto pushed the button, tapping his foot against the green tiled floor in impatience.

A 'ding' announced the arrival of the elevator and he quickly stepped inside, pushing the zero button immediately. The doors closed quickly, but not fast enough to prevent him from hearing a moan. Shaking his head, Naruto grabbed his iPod and put the ear buds in, hitting the shuffle button.

While the music blared through the ear buds, Naruto checked his cell phone, chuckling when he read Sasuke's message.

' _Come in smelling like cigarettes and you'll regret it'_

"Aw, I love you too," Naruto said out loud, snickering.

The doors opened again and he stepped out on the ground floor. He pocketed his cell phone and exited the building, shivering when the cold wind bit his cheeks. Burying his face deeper in the collar of his jacket and his hands protected from the harsh November wind in his pockets, he set a brisk pace, praying it wouldn't start raining. The walk from the dorm to the apartment he shared with Sasuke lasted half an hour, which wasn't really long, but the cold made him wish he had accepted Kiba's offer.

Eventually he arrived at the spot where the road split into two. One road was lit by street lights and cars crowded the road, the drivers eager to get home. It was a busy road and if one wasn't careful, he or she would get hit by a vehicle before getting the chance to jump out of the way.

The other road was the complete opposite. There was no street light, the path only lit by the moonlight and there was no one there at this late hour of the night. The road was surrounded by large trees and thick bushes. During the day it was a popular spot for students and other people to relax, but during the night it formed the perfect picture of a horror movie.

Naruto bit his lip and his eyes shifted from one road to the other. If he took the road with light, it would take him twenty minutes to get home, but if he took the dark road it would take him fifteen minutes.

But even though he was eager to get home and warm up, he remembered his mother's warning when he was little.

" _ **If you stay out late and for some reason nobody can drive you home, make sure to stay on roads with enough light and that are busy. You'll be safe then. Never go on dark roads even if they are shortcuts. You never know what kind of creeps lurk there."**_

His mother was probably right. He didn't want to run into a creep, even though he could defend himself well. So, with a resigned sigh, he started walking in the direction of the busy road. Maybe he could convince Sasuke to warm him up with his body instead of a blanket, he mused grinning.

Just when his foot hit the hardened path, a pitiful mewl attracted his attention. Frowning, he stilled and pulled out his ear buds to listen better. The silence, except for the sound of driving cars, reigned and just when he wanted to put the ear buds back in, the same sound arose again, this time sounding closer.

He turned around and squinted, trying to see something in the dark. "Hello?" he called out hesitatingly. Another sad mewl could be heard and unwillingly he took a step closer to the dark road.

"Is someone there?" he called out again and swallowed.

An uneasy feeling rose up in his chest and he shifted, his hands feeling clammy with sweat. His mind flashed to all the horror movies he had watched and he swallowed again. This moment seemed to be taken straight out of a movie and his breathing started to speed up. Who was making that sound and why couldn't he see it? Was someone hurt? Should he call for help?

The hairs in the back of his neck rose up in fear when he felt a prickling feeling on the side of his head, as if someone was looking at him.

Panic seized him and he stumbled back. Screw this. He was turning back. No way was he going to walk in the dark without knowing what was hiding there.

He almost screamed when something shot out of the dark, into the light.

Dumbfounded and his heart beating madly, he stared at the dark, red, furry thing that was curled up in front of him.

It raised his head and dark amber coloured eyes locked onto shocked, blue ones. A fox. A young fox was staring at him.

"Oh god, you scared the crap out of me," Naruto sighed and put his hand on his chest where his heart was still beating like crazy, as if he had just run the marathon.

The fox cocked his head and let out the same pitiful mewl, raising upon shaking, thin legs.

Only then did the blond notice a dark red spot on the fox's right paw. The white fur was matted with blood and the dark red liquid was still welling up from the wound and dripping on the ground.

Naruto gasped. "Oh you poor thing! You're hurt," he muttered and carefully approached the wounded animal. "Let me take you home so that I can clean that wound. A pretty fox like you shouldn't be in pain," he cooed.

Just when he had reached the fox and wanted to pick him up, the fox shot up and ran a few feet further, stopping to look at the blond, as if waiting for him to move.

"Hey, stay still so that I can take care of you," Naruto protested and without thinking twice, he started to chase after the fox on the road he had wanted to avoid.

Five minutes later, a terrified scream tore through the silent night.

* * *

" _Man found murdered next to a busy road"_

' _This morning around four a.m., a young, blond man, whose identity is still unknown, was found murdered at the beginning of Lightparkstreet, dumped next to a dumpster. He was stabbed twenty times in his chest, neck and legs. The first investigation revealed the fact that he was probably murdered around midnight. A blood trail led back to the middle of the busy road, which leaves the police to believe that the victim was stabbed on the road for the first time before the murderer pulled him apart into the bushes next to the street. The police is investigating the case and is searching for witnesses. If anyone knows something, or saw or heard something, please contact the police at this number: 05 667 …'_

Slowly the newspaper was placed on the table; the photo, accompanying the article, showing a slender body of a young blond, the clothes covered with blood, blue eyes staring lifelessly at presumably the sky.

Bile rose up in his throat and he clapped a hand on his mouth. "Oh god," he whimpered and stared in shock at the gruesome photo. "That could have been me," Naruto murmured with a choked voice.

After he had finally caught the elusive fox, he had hurried home, eager to escape the dark. He had cleaned the fox's wound and had given him food, water and a pillow to sleep on before dropping next to Sasuke in bed, sleep catching him quickly.

This morning, he had woken up to the sound of the shower and he had dragged himself out of bed. The newspaper had been waiting for him on the kitchen table and he had browsed through it, not interested until he had caught sight of the article.

He realized how much luck he had had. If he hadn't followed the fox and had taken the busy road, he would have been the one who would have been stabbed to death. He would have been shown in the picture then.

"The shower's free now, so take one before your smell gets worse," Sasuke sneered and sat down at the table, rubbing his hair dry with a green towel. His eyebrows furrowed when he got a good look at his boyfriend's face. "Hey, are you getting sick? You're pale."

"Huh, what?" Naruto was startled out of his thoughts by Sasuke's voice and he stared at the dark haired boy next to him. "Eh, no, I'm fine. I'm not sick."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and his mouth opened to deliver a sharp retort, until his eyes caught sight of something behind Naruto and he growled. "What the hell is that?"

Naruto turned around and stared at the fox, who stared calmly back, his amber coloured eyes alight with some strange emotion, as if he knew something that others didn't.

Naruto opened his mouth and replied, "He's my guardian angel."


End file.
